Pacto
by NORA29
Summary: Ubicado casi al final de la primer temporada. A lo que emitieron en ese capítulo, yo le agregaría esto. Totalmente divague de mi mente, nada de esto pasó ni dieron pizca de que así sea.


Si eres de las que recién se enteran de la existencia de Supernatural, te doy 22 horas para que te pongas al tanto de las dos primeras temporadas porque esta historia se basa entre los 2x21 y 2x22 de esta grandiosa serie.

Si ya estas al tanto de la primer y segunda temporada, lee con tranquilidad

A lo que emitieron en ese capítulo, yo le agregaría esto. Totalmente divague de mi mente, nada de esto pasó ni dieron pizca de que así sea.

Luego de que Sam bajara la guardia un momento, sólo un escaso momento suficiente para recibir una vil traición… pensar que le salvo la vida unas horas atrás.

Las desgracias persisten en la vida de los Winchester

Dean, Sam

Entre 2x21 y 2x22

BROS

Capi único

Resumen: una noche rara… Acontecimientos únicos para sucesos inesperados.

En la oscura habitación reposan dos cuerpos, inmóviles. Uno por la impotencia que siente ante los hechos recientes, el otro porque nunca más podrá sentir nada.

Uno observa al otro, mientras que el otro no puede devolver la mirada al primero para decirle que todo estará bien, que todo se puede arreglar. Que juntos superaran lo que sea que la vida ponga en sus caminos.

Uno se encuentra recostado en una roída cama, esperando que el otro tome esa decisión que viene esquivando desde el momento en que volvieron a estar juntos… desde que pudo encontrarlo y a la vez se lo arrebataron para siempre.

De nada sirvió todo ese entrenamiento con el que creció, no pudo hacer nada por él en el momento que fue necesario.

Los pasos que oye a un lado no le sorprenden en absoluto, ni tampoco esa voz que irrumpe el eterno silencio que dominaba el ambiente y hace eco en la habitación… luego de tanto tiempo que se mantuvo desaparecido.

El recién llegado aguardo que el sujeto recostado en el sillón se acostumbre a su presencia. Luego dijo…

DP: _Se ve diferente._ Dice en referencia al sujeto al que ambos se quedaron viendo.

DA: _Claro que se ve diferente, ha crecido._ Sus palabras salen antes de que realmente procesen lo oído.

Le dice a su interlocutor como si fuera una obviedad, al mismo a quién creía que jamás volvería a ver. Y con ese mismo que hace tanto no tiene una charla como la que se le está avecinando. Verlo que lleva el mismo aspecto que la última vez no debería producirle la nostalgia de esos tiempos, pero no lo puede evitar

DP: _No me refería a su aspecto. Ya me percaté de eso Don inteligente; ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última charla. Tanto que creí que no volveríamos a hablar; me refiero a… que está raro. Como si le faltara algo._

No quiere verlo, porque si lo ve sabe que terminaría de romperse. Pero conoce cada gesto y tono de voz. Sabe cuando rueda los ojos al hablar, cuando va a soltar alguna ironía, cuando sus labios dicen algo pero por su cabeza está pasando algo bien distinto. Sabe todo de ese sujeto que acaba de hacer acto de presencia… lo que no sabe es porque volvió a aparecer.

Desea que la vuelta de ese pequeño sujeto, luego de tantos años, no se relacione con el hecho de que la única cosa en la que tenía que poner su completa atención ya no está con él; pero no puede convencerse de eso; porque sabe exactamente a que se debe su presencia… la cagó monumentalmente, falló su misión.

Jamás debería haberlo dejado sólo, debería haberse bajado del coche con él. No tiene excusas, lo perdió por su culpa.

Él vio el reflejo de algo cuando ese sujeto se acercaba a traición y no atino a dispararle, todo ocurrió porque se distrajo al ver la sonrisa feliz de su hermano al saber que iba en su búsqueda, y ahora ya estaba todo perdido. La única misión de su vida y había fallado. ¿Que debía hacer ahora?

DA: _Está así porque no supe hacer mi trabajo, debí reaccionar más rápido. Cuidarlo mejor, fue mi culpa que perdiera el aliento… eso es lo que le falta._

_Lo perdí… hice mal las cosas y él termino pagándolo._

Esas palabras ensombrecieron el semblante del nuevo visitante. Rompían su corazón porque ambos sentían igual. Si el adulto no podía hacer nada… el pequeño con su corta experiencia no le veía otra solución; desde su corta experiencia en esa vida no veía la forma de arreglar el problema. Pero en un arranque de coraje y enojo por no dejar que la situación quede así exclama

DP: _¡Y te vas a quedar ahí… soluciónalo. ¡John no permitiría que te quedes de brazos cruzados! Se trata de Sam. ENCUENTRA ALGO QUE REVIERTA ESTO_

_Sabes que __hay algo que puedes hacer y de seguro sabes como… no pierdas tiempo y pon manos a la obra._

DA: _No es fácil… si él se entera no me lo perdonará. Se culpará por ello._

DP: _Dean, tú sabes y yo sé que su bienestar y seguridad era nuestro deber, si está en nuestro alcance el lograrlo debemos hacerlo. Además sólo nosotros lo sabremos, nadie más. Y tú no le dirás nada…_

Fue una noche sumamente extraña, ver la determinación en los ojos de su pequeño yo le dieron la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo el acto que culminaría quebrando con todos esos preceptos que le fueron inculcados desde niño, pero que ahora sólo respetaría el de cuidar a su hermano… salvarlo de lo que sea que lo amenazara.

En un cruce de caminos Dean empeña lo último que le quedaba para poder traer consigo su bien más preciado.

Me gustaría muchísimo algún comentario, para bien o para mal. Tú decides.

Aprovecho ahora que aún no tenemos serie, que luego no hay tiempo...

Gracias.

Me haría enormemente feliz!


End file.
